


Stargirl's Bracelet

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Stargirl glowered when a villain's attack struck her bracelet and removed it.





	Stargirl's Bracelet

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl glowered when a villain's attack struck her bracelet and removed it. Her weapon was going to be a bit more difficult to remove as she struck her palm repeatedly.

THE END


End file.
